<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just my Luck by Addicted_Roach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693260">Just my Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted_Roach/pseuds/Addicted_Roach'>Addicted_Roach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted_Roach/pseuds/Addicted_Roach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David arrives at the campfire to be greeted by a group of people, they all looked grim and some sad, Why? A nervous looking man was talking before he walked over. What was all of this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Overbeck/Ace Visconti, Dwight Fairfield/David King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just my Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, yeah so like I'm kinda new at this so yeah, lately I have been craving some Dwight and David so I decided to make some! As I said I am new at this so sorry for any misspellings or anything, I have an idea the everyone is released from the entities cycle but still working on. But just going to see what everyone thinks about it. Also have another Idea for a different fic for an omega verse version of Dweet and David. Just gonna see if this is well received as well. Also David's accent is hell. And yeah, another apology for my horrid grammar and spelling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David king was found missing recently, rumors spread quickly but one was popular. He finally found someone stronger than him. In a way they were right. David was walking out of a pub from a night of drinking with some friends, not that different from his usually activities apart from no fights today, he was walking on a rainy and foggy night. He was drunkenly trudging back to the manor he lived in when whispering tickled his ear, he stopped for a second and looked off to find out what it was. Nothing. He walked on but the fog got thicker and thicker. The whispering got louder, he couldn't think. He finally shouted. "Oi! Who th' fuck is there!" He put up his fists, ready to fight. The whispers stopped, he relaxed a tiny bit and went on, the fog clouded his vision as he walked on. He walked and walked but the only thing that changed was the ground. Was he in a forest? But where he lived, no forests were around. This was odd, he turned around and walked back, his drunken mind cleared up almost instantly when he felt something touch his neck. He whipped around to find fog, the whispering was back. He felt another hand touch his leg. He backed away instantly and fell onto the ground. "Wh-Who th' fuck is there?!" He yelled, his voice was angry and rough, hiding the fear as he got up and ran in the other direction. Laughing. He heard laughing. It wasn't human. It just wasn't. David looked around but the fog had gotten so thick that he could only see his feet and the ground. It was still forest terrain. He had just run back the way he came right? Why was he still in the forest? The fog turned black, he heard humming of a woman, it was eerie and calming, her voice was soothing and unsettling. David couldn't tell where it was coming from. He was too scarred to speak so he ran, he ran as fast as he could. He kept running until he saw a tree way too late. He crumpled to the ground and groaned. He smelled fire and smoke. Someone was camping? They could help him! The fog was starting to clear as he ran in the direction of the smell. He ran for hours and hours, his muscles aching and begging to rest, but the whispering got louder and the sound of cars, talking and people egged him on. Was he out? Was he free? Did he just have a weird drink dream? It didn't matter as he ran. He stopped when the fog cleared instantly, he was still in the forest?! He had just heard human life! Cars, talking he even smelled fresh baked bread! Light broke through the trees. Campfire light, he heard a man talking, he sounded was somewhat soft and shaky. He caught his breath as he stumbled in the direction of the noise and light. Eventually he found a campfire, it had some people sitting around it, the smoke was pitch black and the people looked grim and some terrified. The man who was talking looked to be a sort of office worker or something by his clothes, his brown eyes looked scarred but he was talking about trials? Killers? Someone they named the trapper? David was confused but the nervous looking leader was the first to notice him. The guy looked shocked at him being there. Then sad? More emotion was told through his expression before he walked forward. "Where th' fuck am I?! Th' fuck was all tha' whisperin'?! What is all o' this?!" He shouted, the female with ginger braided hair had scowled at his tone, he wouldn't be scarred to fight with a woman, but the man with the office clothes stood up. A homeless looking person was sitting away from the group, David thought he was homeless from his clothing and hair, his green jacket was tattered and patched with seemingly whatever he could find. He took a deeper look into everyone, all of their clothes looked tattered and beaten, some patched heavily while others looked dirty. Were they all homeless? A dark skinned woman with braids tied back into a ponytail and wore blueframed glasses had looked away and covered her mouth. "You've been picked by the entity to be used as food. I know it sounds unreal but we have a lot to talk about." The man in the office shirt said, his black plastic framed glasses looked tattered and held together by some tape and bandages. "Yeah, like 'M gon' believe that! Jus' point me ta the nearest gas station an' continue talkin' 'bout another place to beg fer money!" He yelled, they all held their gaze downcast, David looked at them, they weren't telling the truth right? The male spoke again. "I am sorry, but its true.." He said, he say back down and took a while to begin speaking again. No. No, this couldn't be true! David ran off away from the damned fire, He ran off into a random direction, wind whipped his face as he ran, he ran for what felt like hours but he ended up back at the campfire. "No, I jus'....I jus' ran off that way, ho-how am I.." He said in disbelief. He ran off again, same result. Again, same result. He  ran off and stayed next to a mossy rock, he took a breather and closed his eyes for a while, he was back at the edge of the camp. He laughed. "This 'as ta be a dream!" He laughed some more as he sat against a tree. He heard footsteps walk next to him. The male who seemed to be a leader was there, how did this one be the leader, he had a nervous tremble, he bit his nails from time to time, he didn't even have any muscles or anything going for him. David paid more attention to this male, he had good eyes, his hair looked soft he just looked....David was cut off from the others words. "I know it seems crazy but its true, we've tried every way. We can't get out. No matter how much times we run off, we always end up back here." David just listened, he didn't know what to say. "What we do need you to know is that it isn't just sitting by a campfire. There is a thing here. Like a god almost. It sends us into trials with these...killlers. They always just hunt us down and hurt us enough to the point where we can only crawl then they put us on these meat hooks. You can only be hooked three times but on the second time these claw like things come down to try and kill us." Dwight explained, he recalled the countless times he was hunted down and put on that damned hook, he shivered and clawed at the area by his shoulder where a hook had entered many times. David was taken aback by the information, this was...this was just too much for him, he had to be joking right? Right? He laughed and spoke. "Nice joke mate! Heh." He laughed but Dwight's expression told him it was real. He shut down he thought and thought about it over and over. "My name is Dwight by the way. There is a way to escape these trials, there are five generators we must do. After that we can power exit gates to escape. Although we never really escape we just come back here. We all have 'perks' you should have three charms that have some symbol on the front and an explanation on the back." Dwight took out his charms from his shirt pocket. One had Dwight pointing forward and all in all, looking like an real leader, on the back the perk was called leader, it allowed Dwight to help others do actions gaster with his help, another had Dwight stand in front of two other people, the perk was called prove thyself. The more people around Dwight, that better the teamwork and faster they get the job done and finally bond. It had two arms tied together with a string, Dwight could see the auras of his teammates around a certain radius. David checked his pockets and huffed, nothing. "They must have not formed yet. Give it time. Go chat with everyone else, come to me if you need more advice or anything." He said before walking off, his voice was kind and soft for a guy which was off since most of the guys David had come in contact with were from him wanting a fight. His hear skipped when he thought about Dwight. Odd, he shook it off and sat away from the fire to think, was this hell? Why him? And so on. The entity have the survivors a break to allow them to get used to this new one, David huffed and looked around, eyes gravitating to the nervous leader, the homeless looking guy went to sit next to Dwight, this made David angry and want to push the male off and take his place. He looked away and decided to get some sleep, taking off his jacket and using it as a pillow, he relaxed and started to drift away to sleep, whispering followed his dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for my horrible grammar but I will go back an edit after I get some sleep, I will also add more to this when I awake and fix my spelling so yeah. Bye bye.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again, sorry about my spelling and will edit it later but very sleepy right now and for future reference, I will put a disclaimer if there is anything nsfw in the chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>